Modern Combat 2: United World
Modern Combat 2: United World (Also known as United world, Modern Combat 2, MC2: UW or simply MC2) is the next installment of the Modern Combat series. A direct sequel, Modern Combat 3, has been announced. Singleplayer Plot Prologue It is 2 years later after the events of Modern Combat 1 . The world is being terrorized by Al-Qaeda. With multiple small attacksin Madrid, Amsterdam and Rome, America thinks it is just a mather of time until Al-Qaeda strikes hard in America. Revolution China is still under control of the United States (In Modern Combat 1, the States conquer China). China starts a revolution against America and America fight back. Delta is send to destroy a dam who provide China electricity. Now China hasn't got much power to fight and America defeat the revolutionaries in a dark Hong Kong. Operation: White Dove Now must America choose what the going to do to be sure that China won't start a new revolution. The United Nations decide that there must be one united world, that can live in peace. They start operation: White Dove. The head priorities are Somalia, Colombia, Israel, Afghanistan, Syria, Sudan, China and all countries where Al-Qaeda is active. In China is a new parlement selected who are working with the UN. The first steps The first mission for Delta is in Colombia. In the Colombia are rebel groups still fighting against the current government. Delta is send to clear a slum full of those rebels. The mission succeeds and the current government is deposed and, like in China, a new parlement is selected who are working with the UN. New enemy The second mission for Delta is in Somalia. The civil war in Somalia is still ongoing and Delta is send to clear a pirate cove near Mogadishu. Delta cleared the pirate cove and found intel about a Arabian arms dealer, Mohammed Al-Zakir. Now the source of the weapons for the Somalian pirates is discovered, the UN take control of the country and take all the might it had and makes it a province of the UN. Start of the search Now has the UN the plan to redivide all the countries in the world. Delta is against the plan and they first want to know about Al-Zakir. Whitout any support of the UN they go searching Al-Zakir. Where best friends are for... They can't track him down but they can trace a very important person to Al-Zakir. He is in Israel. The UN doesn't want Delta to go to Israel because they are working to stop the war in Israel. Delta is still going to Israel, Tel Aviv. The HVI is in a five star hotel. Stealth is not an option and they ask the security to clear the building. When they accept that an unknown man opens fire at Delta. It appears to be a guard of the HVI. The HVI appears to have a small army in the hotel. The fight starts and guests are leaving screaming and shouting. Delta fights untill their on the top where they prevent that the HVI can escape. The HVT tells that Al-Zakir is in Abu Dhabi, United Arabian Emirrates. Dirty stuff Delta goes to Abu Dhabi. In Abu Dhabi, Al-Zakir is known as a rich banker. So Delta attacks his bank in stealth. When they have cleared the bank, they open the vault and they find documents about his associate with Al-Qaeda. Al-Zakir has to be at a Yemeni terrorists trainingscamp. Down the rabbit hole Delta goes to Yemen. One Delta sergeant is send undercover so he can seek for Al-Zakir. They will meet again at the market. He has to pass a hijack test. He passes it and he meets Al-Zakir. Al-Zakir tells him to follow him. He follows and Al-Zakir walks to the market. Now a Delta chopper arrives at the market and is shot down by RPG. Now the sergeant is captured and the survivers of the crash. They are send to a prison. They are now 2 days in the prison and they are still interrogated. One soldier is executed. The 2 last survivors of the Yemeni mission make a plan to escape. The break loose and escape the prison. DefCon Delta knows that Al-Zakir is planning an attack on America. They need to stop him very soon. Still they need to know how he will strike. They hacked his computer and read all his files and documents. He sends loads of money to China. He supported China in his revolution and after that in trade for something. They launch a massive attack to the weapon storage to get information of the weapon. They breach the vault and they find a nuclear bomb save. It is empty so Al-Zakir already took it. He will use it to bomb America. They kill the new president from the UN because he worked with Al-Zakir. This makes the UN angry but Delta calls the DefCon in. It's now or never... Last stand They try to track him down and they search over the whole world. They track him at an airbase at Fiji. Delta thinks that Al-Zakir chooses Fiji so he can circumvent the UN war for peace. He is taking off and before they are at Fiji he will probaly be in America. They send airplanes to cross roads with Al-Zakir. When they are above the plane of Al-Zakir they jump and they land at the back of it. They fight until they find the bomb. When one team will disable the bomb, the other team will takeover the plane. They fight against the enemies and only one soldier reaches the cockpit. There waits Al-Zakir and he ambushes him. They fight and the pilot is killed. The Delta soldier wins and holds Al-Zakir under shot. When he tries to takeover the plane, Al-Zakir tellls him that he is not afraid to die. Then he pulled the pin out of the grenade and he holds the soldier so he can't fight back or escape. The soldier pulled out his gun, shot him somewhere in his faces, not lethal, and push him to the controls. The grenade explodes and the controls are destroyed. The plane will crash now into the sea. The soldier is a little dizzy and a fellow soldier comes to pick him up. The team who where disableing the bomb are asking what happened. They now get the assignement to drain the nuclear material or there will happen a disaster because all the water in the world will be nuclear contaminated. They drained the material and the other teams is running to the exit. The plane is almost destroyed as the drain team is extracted. Though, the other team is still escaping. They jump out the plane wich instantly explodes and crashes into the sea. The soldiers use their parachute and they land into the sea. The chopper pick them out the water up. In the aftermath, the UN campaign succeeded and the world is united. Multiplayer Weapons Aussalt Rifles C7A2 XM8 prototype M16A4 CM901 AK-47 Galil ACE Carbines SCAR-L M4A1 G36C FAD QBZ-95 SMG LMG Shotguns Sniper Rifles Sidearms